GalNet/3305/June
01 JUN Admiral Yamamoto Arrested for Murder Admiral Frederick Yamamoto, head of the Alliance fleet in Zaonce, has been charged with the assassination of former presidential candidate Fazia Silva. The shocking statement was delivered by Tashmira Silva, who became CEO of Silva Holdings Inc after her sister’s death: “When the inquiry into Fazia’s murder closed, I hired the Wallglass Investigations Agency at great expense to uncover the truth. They identified that a professional assassin with a background in the Alliance Defence Force was responsible.” “Unravelling a complex trail of financial evidence and encrypted communications led directly to Admiral Yamamoto. He personally arranged to have Fazia killed during the presidential election campaign, presumably to remove her political threat to his friend Gibson Kincaid.” Alliance Interpol recently verified the Wallglass report and has now detained Yamamoto pending trial. The Zaonce fleet has been placed under the joint command of the Council of Admirals. There has been no comment from President Kincaid. 02 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Zende Partners has declared victory in the Synuefe EN-H d11-96 system following clashes with Segnen Exchange. CEO Freya Taine confirmed that her company would continue to operate the recently established megaship service and the system’s two outposts. A new Advanced Multi-cannon has also been made available for purchase at The Prospect. Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has been charged with the assassination of Fazia Silva. In a statement, Tashmira Silva revealed that a privately funded investigation has identified Yamamoto as responsible for arranging her sister’s death during last year’s presidential campaign. President Gibson Kincaid is yet to comment on the situation. In other news, the investigation into technician Gan Romero has been suspended, with Fort Dixon investigators exhausting all known leads. The stolen ship’s owner has speculated whether his exploration vessel was selected for a reason, given Romero’s dream journal entries. And those are the main stories this week. 06 JUN Sagittarius Eye Appeal Sagittarius Eye has announced plans to construct an asteroid station in the Millese system. A spokesperson for the faction provided the following statement: “We've found a lovely asteroid in Millese that we can hollow out to build our print works in. We don't have a great deal of experience with building, but our intern has an engineering degree and tells us that we'll need specific materials. Bring us those and we'll reward you handsomely!" In support of this initiative, the organisation has placed an open order for cobalt, titanium and tantalum, with rewards available to pilots who deliver these commodities to McMullen Ring in the Millese system. The campaign will take place between the 6th and 12th of June 3305. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 07 JUN President Kincaid's Conspiracy Exposed The Alliance Tribune has revealed that Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has committed multiple crimes at the behest of Alliance president Gibson Kincaid. In a detailed report, journalist Vanya Driscoll said: “As part of a plea bargain to avoid life imprisonment, Yamamoto has provided Alliance Interpol with data regarding actions carried out on the direct orders of President Kincaid.” “Along with the assassination of presidential candidate Fazia Silva, Yamamoto arranged to murder, injure and intimidate many others to facilitate Kincaid’s rise to power.” “The admiral coordinated his efforts with a number of influential corporate, military and political figures, who allied themselves with Kincaid in exchange for certain advantages. This included a Bank of Zaonce senior director, who illegally redirected funds to bankroll Kincaid’s re-election campaign.” “Kincaid’s ultimate aim was to transfer executive power from Alioth to Zaonce, establishing a base of support to eventually become the supreme ruler of the Alliance. But with such a detailed and damning testimony from Yamamoto, it seems impossible that his presidency can survive these revelations.” 08 JUN Mass Purchase of Imperial Slaves Tilbery Construction, a company based in the Eotienses system, has attracted attention following the purchase of four thousand Imperial slaves. Garrett Kline, the company’s CEO, explained: “Tilbery Construction recently won a contract to build a new water treatment facility on Eotienses A 3, serving the city of Port Isabelle. We are a young company and have not yet acquired the personnel required to meet the ambitious deadline. An alternative workforce was therefore required.” The anti-slavery charity Unchain has lodged a formal protest with authorities in Eotienses. A spokesperson told the media: “Gathering a large number of Imperial slaves in one place brings enormous risk. Conditions are often poor when transporting people in such numbers, which would violate the terms of their indentured servitude.” “We are also concerned with the lack of information regarding Tilbery Construction and Garrett Kline, who appears to have no experience managing such projects.” 09 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has revealed details of a conspiracy organised by President Gibson Kincaid to assume total control of the Alliance. As part of a plea bargain with prosecutors, Yamamoto confessed to a number of crimes committed on Kincaid’s orders, including murder. The intent was to remove obstacles to Kincaid’s acquisition of power. A large number of Imperial slaves have been purchased by Tilbery Construction to work on a building project on Eotienses A 3. CEO Garrett Kline explained that the company lacks the personnel required to meet the project’s deadline, and was therefore forced to seek an alternative workforce. In other news, an appeal for materials has been issued by Sagittarius Eye. The faction plans to build a new starport within an excavated asteroid in the Millese system, and has called on the galactic community to support the endeavour. And those are the main stories this week. 13 JUN Sagittarius Eye Appeal Concludes A request for construction materials made by Sagittarius Eye has ended. The appeal has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in an influx of deliveries to McMullen Ring, the organisation’s base of operations. As a result, a new asteroid base named The Print Works has been established in the Millese system. As the campaign drew to a close, the organisation’s spokesperson issued the following statement: "Thanks to all you delightful pilots, we now have a lovely new print works in Millese to produce the galaxy's finest magazine. We’re absolutely thrilled, and everyone who helped is welcome to visit us in our new home." Contributors to the campaign can now collect their rewards from McMullen Ring in the Millese system. Evangeline’s Elite Expeditionary Force Appeal Evangeline’s Elite Expeditionary Force has revealed plans to build a megaship in the Shana Bei system. Archangel Evangeline, commander of the faction, made the following announcement: “The successful construction of the megaship EFS Archangel will serve not only the Federation, but the entire galactic community. EFS Archangel will provide a hub for our military operations, allowing us to bring the fight to our enemies and defend imperilled systems. Together, we will make EFS Archangel a safe place to trade and share knowledge. Long live humanity!" To ensure completion of the project, the organisation has requested superconductors, computer components and insulating membranes from the galactic community. Pilots who contribute these resources to the Force at Chu City in Shana Bei will be rewarded at the conclusion of the project. The campaign will take place between the 13th and 19th of June 3305. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. President Kincaid Impeached President Gibson Kincaid has been removed from office after a majority vote in the Alliance Assembly, following charges of treason, murder and corruption. The date of his trial is expected to be confirmed soon. Alliance Interpol confirmed that Kincaid was detained while attempting to flee his personal estate on Zaonce. A firefight broke out between Interpol agents and emissaries from the Office of the Alliance President, acting as Kincaid’s personal bodyguards. Several fatalities were later confirmed. A number of influential corporate and political figures who supported Kincaid’s conspiracy to gain executive control of the Alliance have also been arrested, including a senior director at the Bank of Zaonce. Prosecutions are expected to rely heavily on the recent testimony of Admiral Frederick Yamamoto and a detailed report provided by the Wallglass Investigations Agency. Tashmira Silva, who privately commissioned the report, told the media: “I am satisfied that Kincaid will at last face justice for his crimes, including my sister’s murder. Fazia championed fairness, and succeeded as an entrepreneur by believing in others, she would be pleased to know that the Alliance has been purged of such a corrupt presence.” 15 JUN Imperial Slaves Freed by Activists A company that purchased 4,000 Imperial slaves has revealed itself as a slavery emancipation group. Using the name Tilbery Construction, the group claimed that the slave workforce would be used to build a water treatment facility for Port Isabelle, the capital of Eotienses A 3. Instead, the slaves were transported outside the city and set free. The individual acting as the company’s CEO, Garrett Kline, made the following statement: “The true purpose of Tilbery Construction was to provide liberty. As members of the group Autonomy, we renounce institutionalised abuse and fight for human dignity. I am proud to say that we have returned four thousand enslaved people to freedom, so they may live their life however they wish.” Autonomy is a network of radical activists opposed to the Empire’s tradition of indentured servitude. It has forcibly liberated slaves on several prior occasions, but never on such a scale. 16 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. President Gibson Kincaid has been removed from office and arrested following a majority impeachment vote. A number of corporate and political figures supporting Kincaid’s plan to assume executive control of the Alliance have also been arrested. Tashmira Silva, who privately funded the investigation uncovering Kincaid’s conspiracy, shared her satisfaction with the news. A company who recently purchased 4,000 Imperial slaves for a construction project in the Eotienses system has revealed itself as a slavery emancipation group. The leader of the group, Garrett Kline, declared their affiliation with the radical anti-slavery activists known as Autonomy. The slaves have been freed outside of Port Isabelle, the capital of Eotienses A 3. In other news, Evangeline’s Elite Expeditionary Force has announced plans to build a megaship in the Shana Bei system. Archangel Evangeline, the faction’s commander, has invited the galactic community to contribute materials to the undertaking in exchange for financial reward. And those are the main stories this week. 20 JUN Evangeline's Elite Expeditionary Force Appeal Ends An appeal for materials from Evangeline’s Elite Expeditionary Force has concluded successfully. Following coordinated efforts by the galactic community, a large number of deliveries were completed to Chu City in Shana Bei. The new megaship, EFS Archangel, has now been completed and is currently undergoing final quality checks from the technicians involved. The group’s commander, Archangel Evangeline, provided the following statement: “Our command group is preparing the EFS Archangel for her shakedown cruise through the system. On behalf of Evangeline’s Elite Expeditionary Force, we salute the galactic community for its support and generous efforts. Without their assistance, this would not have been possible.” Contributors to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Chu City in the Shana Bei system. 21 JUN Alliance President Role Abolished The Alliance Assembly has permanently dissolved the role of President of the Alliance, following the recent revelations about Gibson Kincaid’s multiple crimes. Summarising the vote, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon said: “Recent events have made it clear that the presidential position is open to misuse, which places the integrity of the Alliance at risk. Following a thorough debate on the matter, this Assembly has voted – by an overwhelming majority – to remove the role from our constitution.” “The defunct Office of the Alliance President will now be restructured. Many emissaries will be retained to serve as the non-political ambassadors they were intended to be. Councillor Elijah Beck has volunteered to resign in order to oversee the new department.” “We hope that this unfortunate chapter of Alliance history has now been brought to an end.” An earlier vote held during the same session has selected Admiral Tahir West of the Tionisla fleet to join the Council of Admirals, replacing the disgraced Frederick Yamamoto. 22 JUN Imperial Slaves Stranded Four thousand Imperial slaves have been left stranded on Eotienses A 3 after being forcibly freed by emancipation group Autonomy. Independent journalist Gwendolyn Nash reported for Vox Galactica: “Since being set free outside Port Isabelle, the former slaves have been without food, shelter or income. Many complain that they cannot return home without completing their indentured servitude to pay off debts or fulfil contracts.” “In desperation, thousands of newly homeless have poured into the city. Many public buildings, such as the Imperial Museum of Culture, have been turned into makeshift camps, with large numbers also begging on the streets.” “Police and support services are struggling to cope with the unexpected influx of immigrants. Already there have been several clashes between citizens and the emancipated, and such incidents are likely to escalate until a solution is found.” 23 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The role of President of the Alliance has been abolished following a majority vote in the Alliance Assembly. Prime Minister Mahon stated that the move was intended to prevent any further abuse of power, given Gibson Kincaid’s recently uncovered crimes. The same assembly session also named Admiral Tahir West as the newest member of the Council of Admirals. 4,000 former Imperial slaves have poured into Port Isabelle, the capital of Eotienses A 3, after being forcibly freed by activist group Autonomy. The emancipated individuals have made camp in a number of public buildings, begging for food and credits. There have also been reports of clashes with local residents. In other news, an appeal for materials from Evangeline’s Elite Expeditionary Force has concluded successfully. A new megaship, EFS Archangel, has finished construction and is now operational in orbit around Shana Bei 6. And those are the main stories this week. 27 JUN Aisling Duval Condemns Autonomy Group Anti-slavery charity Unchain has criticised the radical activist group Autonomy for liberating 4,000 Imperial slaves on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity’s patron, told the media: “I fully appreciate Garrett Kline’s desire to free slaves, which I’m sure comes from a place of genuine empathy, but I feel I must condemn his methods. Autonomy’s reckless actions have left thousands stranded in Port Isabelle without employment or protection.” “Unchain has run similar operations to give illegal slaves their freedom, but licensed Imperial slaves require more care. The manumission process must be managed legally by a registered organisation, and each individual’s wellbeing ensured. You cannot simply set huge numbers of people loose as if they were zoo animals being released into the wild.” “My dream is that one day the Empire will abolish the indentured servitude system, and that every form of slavery will end. But until then, all emancipation efforts must operate within the law.” The situation in Port Isabelle remains tense, with thousands of emancipated individuals still clustered around makeshift shelters and occupied public buildings, begging for food and credits. 29 JUN Red Family Leader Surrenders Jan Sandoval, a known founder of the infamous Red Family drug cartel, has unexpectedly handed herself in to the Federal Intelligence Agency. Executive Agent Viola Trask gave a summary of this development: “It’s not unheard of for criminals to present themselves at FIA headquarters in Olympus Village, but Sandoval is by far the most notorious individual to do so.” “Sandoval has stated that she is willing to testify against all prominent members of the cartel, an action that would effectively dismantle it. She has been placed in protective custody, and I will be personally handling her case.” The Red Family is a well-established syndicate that supplies illegal narcotics across multiple systems. Within its hierarchy, Sandoval is believed to be second only to kingpin Oberon Church, who is among the most wanted criminals in the Federation. 30 JUN Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Princess Aisling Duval, patron of the anti-slavery charity Unchain, has criticised activist group Autonomy for freeing thousands of slaves on Eotienses A 3. While sympathising with leader Garrett Kline’s motives, Duval condemned the lack of proper care or long-term consideration for the newly emancipated individuals. A leader of the notorious Red Family drug cartel, Jan Sandoval, has handed herself in to the Federal Intelligence Agency. Reports suggest she plans to testify against all prominent cartel members, including kingpin Oberon Church. Sandoval has been placed into protective custody, and Executive Agent Viola Trask has been assigned ownership of the case. And those are the main stories this week. Category:GalNet